


A Pine Creek Day Birthday

by gwyllion



Category: Brokeback Mountain (2005)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-11-06
Updated: 2009-11-06
Packaged: 2017-11-27 00:54:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/656231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gwyllion/pseuds/gwyllion
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This one is for soulan, whose birthday is on Pine Creek Day.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Pine Creek Day Birthday

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Soulan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Soulan/gifts).



“Sixty-one…”

“Sixty-two…”

“Sixty-three…”

“Sixty-four…”

“And finally… sixty-five!” Ennis stopped kissing, and sunk his head back down into the pillow. 

Jack’s chest heaved convulsively, filling his lungs with air. His face hurt, but he was laughing so hard that he didn’t mind. “We got zactly one hour ta get ready for brunch at Junior’s,” he exasperatedly said, finally catching his breath to glance at the clock on the nightstand. 

“Better go shower.”

“My cheeks feel like raw hamburger. Sure enough, the grandkids are gonna know we been up to somethin.”

“S’alright darlin. Not every day their grandpa celebrates his sixty-fifth birthday.”


End file.
